Port Coquitlam Bowling
This is the Port Coquitlam Bowling was only appeared in Wednesday Thayne goes to work with Jobie in normal... Bobby in alternate... Mark in alternate... Ruman in alternate... Nicole in alternate. Music # Funky Town from Lipps Inc. -- Barney & Friends (1992) # Sunglasses at Night from Corey Hart -- Resident Evil # Everybody Dance Now from C&C Music Factory -- Arthur (1996) # Moves Like Jagger from Maroon 5 -- Kirby Right Back at Ya # Last Friday Night from Katy Perry -- Nanalan # Celebration from Kool and the Gang -- Pinky Dinky Doo # We Are Family from Sister Sledge -- Rolie Polie Olie # Y.M.C.A. from Village People -- Thomas & Friends # Another One Bites the Dust from Queen -- The Brave Little Toaster # Bette Davis Eyes from Kim Carnes -- The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh # Who Let The Dogs Out from Baha Men -- Metal Gear Solid # Stayin' Alive from Bee Gees -- The Pagemaster # Call me Maybe from Carly Rae Jepsen -- The Land Before Time # Get Down Tonight from KC & from The Sunshine Band -- Flubber # Everybody Wants to Rule the World from Tears for Fears -- The Simpsons # Lost in Music from Sister Sledge -- Dragon Tales # Change from Tears for Fears -- Clifford the Big Red Dog # Lucky Star from Madonna -- The Magic School Bus # Holiday from Madonna -- Toy Story # Jessie's Girl from Ricki Springfield -- The Great Mouse Detective As the song plays from Celebration from Kool and the Gang * (as the dark clouds come in from the storm was coming) * Rabbit: Can found your Piglet? There only one monster storm! * Tommy: You got that right! * Tigger: Any say with long-eyes. OK, buddy-bear, you run! * Pooh: Goodness me, will you macarown with find me! * (storm hits, and Pooh runs away) * Lil: What is the storm from the dark cloud?! * Phil: I agree with you, Lil. If your windfall warning with the first one is Tigger... second one is Rabbit... and grand finale is Pooh Bear. * Rabbit: No, we didn't! * (as the storm hits and started to rain) * Tommy: Aaaah! What's wrong with you in the rainstorm?! * Chuckie: That was your fault, Tommy! * Pooh: Don't worry, Piglet. * Angelica: I agree with you, Pooh. If you something wrong with Tigger, Rabbit, Pooh is gone. Because this NOT! * (as the storm hits and started to strong winds as the Tigger runs backwards and he loose them and blown away) * Tigger: Ho ho ho hooooooo! * Piglet: Oh no, that looks Tigger! * Rabbit: Eyaaoooooh! * Chuckie: And Rabbit! * Phil: No, Pooh, don't let go! * Pooh: Don't worry, you guys! I can't let go I not hanging on! (the tree stick breaks and loose them) OOOOOH, BOTHER!! (storm hits) * Tommy: NO, POOH, NO!! * Piglet: Oh, dear. Not if it all alone! (as the storm was gone it turns to sky was blue) * Tommy: Come with me, Piglet. * Piglet: I guess can talking to him myself. Since all the dreams for I possessed. * Tigger: Ho ho ho hoooooooooo! * (as Tigger falls into the ground with whistle falls from the sound) * Piglet: Tigger? * (As Tigger lands into the ground and CRASH!) * Tigger: Piglet, you found me! Say we'll Pooh boy and Rabbit? * Piglet: Oh, dear. You need to get your radio wallet. * (Tommy Pickles calls Pac-Man on the radio wallet.) * Tommy: (on the radio wallet) Pac-Man, come in! I found the Tigger, but the clear the suggests that was blocking the Hundred Acre Wood. * Pac-Man: (on the radio wallet) Got it. * (Piglet, Tigger and Tommy runs off. Meanwhile, at the vegetable ruins.) * Tigger: Are you sure you want on the MESS? * Angelica: Mess, what's mess? (grabs the Rabbit's arm) Rabbit, all you OK? * Rabbit: Angelica, you all right! * Phil: And this one has the grand finale is... * Pooh: Yoo-hoo! Hello! (gets stuck in the honey pot) Has anyone seen anything?! (gets out the honey pot) * Angelica: You came back, Pooh! As the song plays from We Are Family from Sister Sledge * (Then Toaster falls into the bathtub and CRASH! Then back to the forest and Toaster everything wakes up and the rainstorm begins and the storm hits.) * Blanky: Aaaaaaaaaah! Help me! Aaaaaaaaah! Help me...aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!! Toaster! * Toaster: Blanky!! * Caillou: What's happening?! * Leo: What is that... WHAT?! * Toaster: (calls out) BLANKY!! (storm hits) * Lampy: BLANKY! * (Radio, Lampy and Kirby comes in.) * All: DRAGON!! Run! * (as you can't run away from the dragon is not coming) * Toaster: (storm hits and calls out) Where are you?! * Lampy: Blanky! * Toaster: Blanky! * Kirby: Blanket! * Toaster: That's a can you hear ME?! (as Lampy bright goes out and begins to plug it in and unplugged to the car battery from Junko) * Caillou: Rosie, listen. * Rosie: So, what? If Toaster looking for Blanky and then Lampy gets caught by lightning turns to the broken bulb. * Kirby: The batteries gone dead. * Radio: We're trapped here like rats, small little rats with no hair and one leg. * Toaster: (yelling and calls out) BLANKY! (as Lampy was still plug it in and unplugged to the car battery from Junko) BLANKY!! * Kirby: BLANKET!! (as Lampy was frightened with the white flash from the storm, them the storm hits by multiple times) Blanket! * (as Lampy turn around to see Toaster and Kirby looking for Blanky) * Kirby: Where are you, you little wimp?! * (as Lampy turn around to see looks around dark cloud and storm hits, and plug it in) * Leo: You can do it, Lampy! * (as Lampy will watch the storm hits as Lampy gets caught by the lightning rod turns to broken bulb) * Toaster: Lampy! * Caillou: Uh-oh, Lampy is in trouble! * (As Lampy lay down to the ground, and Toaster, Radio, Kirby, Caillou, Rosie, Leo and Andre will check up and Lampy with the broken bulb and Junko was zapped and there only look at each other. Fade out and about a couple seconds later, then fade in the next morning and beautiful day and sky was blue.) * Toaster: (calls out) Blanky! Blanky, where are you?! (yelling is very loud with slow voice) BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKYYYYYY!!!! * Lampy: Come on, Blanky? Speak up for Pete's sake! * (Lampy coughs with electronics) * Toaster: No, no, just relax. You've done enough, we'll look for him. * Lampy: Means I am feeling burned out! * (as Lampy will lay down to the chair, then Caillou calls Solid Snake on the radio wallet) * Caillou: (on the radio wallet) Snake, come in! I've found the Lampy's broken bulb, and cleared the suggests that was blocking in the forest. * Solid Snake: (on the radio wallet) Got it! * Radio: Listen to this, "The lamp was awarded a Purple Heart for being wounded in the line of duty. Lamps across the nation were switched off for a moment of silence in respect for his bravery." * (at the Ground Zeroes, then Solid Snake go get the night-vision goggles went on) * Blanky: Help! * Toaster: Hey, listen. * Blanky: Help me, please, Toaster, Kirby, Caillou, Rosie, Leo, Andre, I'm stuck! * (back to the Ground Zeroes where Solid Snake (PSone) in night-vision goggles with green laser with top of the gorge from the winter snow from cold weather by nighttime, as he crawling and stands up) * Toaster: (off screen) I'm hear them! * Lampy: (off screen) But I can't see him anywhere! * Andre: (off screen) Oh, no! You got the Lampy's broken bulb! * Radio: (off screen) Maybe he's calling from blanket heaven. He's a puffy yellow angel, with a knob nose. * (back to the forest) * Kirby: He's just stuck in the tree, that's all! Look! * Blanky: Help! * (Kirby grabs the rope and plug in and he going up the elevator.) * Toaster: Hang on tight, Kirby! * Blanky: I am! * Radio: Don't let the tremendous height scare you. * (Blanky gasps as Kirby sees you as he going on.) * Kirby: He, watch me! Come on, it catch me! Get off! (as the falls off, then Blanky and Kirby shrieking) * Caillou: Look out, Rosie! (as Caillou and Rosie runs away) * (then Blanky and Kirby lands to the ground) * Blanky: That was kind of fun. * Kirby: Now get off of my face! * Toaster: Thanks, Kirby! * Lampy: Great idea, Kirby! Last Friday Night from Katy Perry Beginning * Annoucer: From Walt Disney Home Video, it's adventure... * Basil: We're gonna get to lose! * Annoucer: It's excitement... * Olivia: Basil, look out! * Annoucer: And it's coming your way! (Basil screams and runs away) It's The Great Mouse Detective! * Basil: Smile, everyone! Ending * Annoucer: With Walt Disney's Classic, "The Great Mouse Detective"! * (Cymbal bangs Basil) The ProScore Screen When you turn the power on, "PRESS RESET TO START GAME!". * Red screen and Yellow line (Alternate) * Blue screen and Green line (Normal) * Press RESET to begin. When the "GAME OVER *HAVE A NICE DAY!* message appears with red line and blue screen about 60 seconds. * Game over for Richard Tyler (Animated) -- the pagemaster (99) * Game over for Pac-Man -- pac-man world 3 (100) * Game over for Taran -- the black cauldron (101) * Game over for Sadler -- exile (102) * Game over for Lampy -- the brave little toaster 1987 (103) * Game over for Michael -- rock with barney 1991 (104) * Game over for Basil -- the great mouse detective (105) * Game over for Anne Marie -- all dogs go to heaven 1989 (106) * Game over for Milhouse -- the simpsons (107) * Game over for Billy Bevell -- rolie polie olie 2002 (108) * Game over for Tuff -- kirby right back at ya (109) * Game over for Belle -- beauty and the beast 1991 (110) * Game over for Phineas -- phineas & ferb (111) * Game over for Zowie -- rolie polie olie 2002 (112) * Game over for Lilo -- lilo & stitch 2002 (113) * Game over for Robbie -- the brave little toaster goes to mars (114) * Game over for Cody -- the rescuers down under (115) * Game over for Arthur Read -- arthur 1996 (116) * Game over for Rosie -- caillou (117) * Game over for Mario -- super mario rpg the legend of the seven stars (118) * Game over for Young Simba -- the lion king 1994 (121) * Game over for Caillou (Grey shirt in Season 1) -- caillou (122) * Game over for Troddler -- troddlers 1993 (123) * Game over for Fievel -- an american tail 1986 (124) * Game over for Toad -- mario party 7 (125) * Game over for Bart -- the simpsons (126) * Game over for Amy Rose -- sonic x (127) * Game over for Nemo -- finding nemo 2003 (128) * Game over for Claire -- resident evil 2 (129) * Game over for Tails -- sonic heroes (130) * Game over for Kirby -- kirby 64 the crystal shards (131) * Game over for Blanky -- the brave little toaster 1987 (132) * Game over for Stanley Griff -- stanley playhouse disney (133) * Game over for Piglet -- the new adventure of winnie the pooh (134) * Game over for Bugs Bunny -- space jam (135) * Game over for Woody -- toy story 1995 (136) * Game over for Olivia -- the great mouse detective (137) * Game over for Franklin -- franklin 1997 (138) * Game over for Sonic -- sonic heroes (139) * Game over for Link -- super smash bros melee (140) * Game over for Littlefoot -- the land before time (141) * Game over for Yoshi -- super smash bros melee (142) * Game over for Spongebob -- spongebob squarepants (143) * Game over for Oliver -- oliver & company (144) * Game over for Carl Johnson -- grand theft auto san andreas (145) * Game over for Little Bear -- little bear 1995 (146) * Game over for Toadette -- mario party 7 (147) * Game over for Dash Parr -- the incredibles 2004 (148) * Game over for Solid Snake -- metal gear solid 1998 (149) * Game over for Abe -- oddworld abe's oddysee (150) * Game over for Pikachu -- pokemon the first movie (151) * Game over for Olie -- rolie polie olie 2002 (152) * Game over for Tommy Pickles -- rugrats 1998 (153) * Game over for Shawn -- barney & friends 1992 (154) * Game over for Donkey -- shrek 2001 (155) * Game over for Stitch -- lilo & stitch 2002 (156) After your 60 seconds. * You can see the ProScore logo at the end, wait a few minutes, you'll see the "POWER DOWN PENDING...", about 20 seconds before we turn off your monitor.